Cosmic Love
by swirling.fireflies
Summary: Drabbles / Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott "Comme deux vieux supposés ennemies qui sans s'en rendre compte finissaient par s'apprécier."
1. Prélude

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Je me décide enfin à poster mes écrits concernant Harry Potter! Pour commencer j'aimerais vous faire partagez une petite série de drabbles concernant un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup : Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott, en effet je leur trouve beaucoup de points commun à ces deux Serdaigles ratés.

Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à la merveilleuse JK.R.  
En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

1.

Ils s'étaient rejoint, non pas par amour, plutôt par défaut. Parce qu'ils étaient identiques. Ou par tendresse mutuelle. Elle aimait traînait tard le soir dans la bibliothèque, lui aussi, alors c'était devenu leur lieu de rendez vous. Ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre, le visage penché sur un livre quelconque, parfois leur mains se trouvaient sur la table et s'enlaçaient. Parfois leur jambes se frôlaient, se caressaient. Et c'était tout. Ils parlaient peu, l'un comme l'autre, échangeait des banalités, se concertaient pour leur devoirs. C'était une relation simple, un peu bancale mais confortable. Entre un félin et un reptile, on n'avait jamais vu ça à Poudlard. Mais Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger ne s'étaient jamais soucier de respecter les protocoles. Cependant il n'offraient pas de quoi régaler l'appétit des commères de Poudlard. Leur amour était un mythe, on ne les voyait pas ou très peu. La discrétion était mot d'ordre dans leur cocon. Jamais ils n'avaient confirmer ou infirmer leur relation lorsque Pansy Parkinson ou Lavande Brown les harcelaient dans leur salle commune respective à base de lourds sous entendus. ils étaient comme les sombrales pour les âmes innocentes, on aimait croire en leur existence malgré qu'on ne puisse les apercevoir.

* * *

- Ceci est en quelque sorte l'introduction à la relation de nos deux protagonistes. Ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


	2. Première rencontre

**2.**

"- Salut, tu n'aurait pas vu un crapaud ?"

"- Je n'ai pas vu de crapaud" répondit Théodore sans même lever la tête de son livre pour voir qui s'adressait à lui.

"- Tu es bien sur ? Mon ami a perdu le sien et s'il ne le retrouve pas avant que nous arrivions à Pré-au-Lard il va se retrouver sacrément embêter."

Mais qui était donc cette fille qui venait l'importuner pendant sa lecture ? S'il avait prit soin de se mettre loin du wagon où s'était installé Malefoy et ses deux brutes d'acolytes, ce n'était pas pour qu'une inconnue vienne l'embêter avec une fichu histoire de crapaud.

"- La prochaine fois dit à ton ami de faire plus attention à ses affaires." répondit Théodore d'un ton sec.

"- J'adore le livre que tu es en train de lire" s'enthousiasma alors la gamine en le coupant dans sa phrase. "Je pensais être la seule première année à avoir mis le nez dedans, le vendeur de Fleurry et Bott m'a dit que sa lecture était conseillé pour la réussite des BUSE en cinquième année, mais moi je l'ai trouvé très facile à lire. De tout les livres que j'ai lu pendant les vacances ce fut uns de mes préférés."

Théo, en aberration, leva la tête et jeta un regard courroucé à la fillette qui se trouvait devant lui, elle était petite, avait de longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des dents d'une longueur peu acceptable. Visiblement elle aimait parlait d'elle et pour ne rien dire d'intéressant. Elle ne manquerait pas de devenir amie avec Pansy Parkinson dans un avenir proche, il en était certain.

* * *

Voici la première rencontre entre Hermione et Théodore lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Pas des plus amical le futur serpent ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)


	3. La répartition

**3.**

"Serpentard !" hurla le choixpeau magique.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, elle avait attendu avec impatience la sentence du chapeau lorsque la sous directrice de l'école l'avait posé sur la tête du garçon. Il s'était tortillé, avait sembler hésiter quelques secondes puis finalement s'était décidé pour la maison des verts et argents. Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette, déçu. Elle avait espérer que ce garçon avec qui elle avait échanger quelques mots dans le train rejoigne sa maison. Il lui avait semblait sympathique, avec ce livre dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Un peu sérieux, un peu curieux, un peu timide, un peu solitaire. En somme un peu comme elle.

"Potter avec nous, Potter avec nous" se mirent à scander deux rouquins assis non loin d'elle.

La petite fille sourit. Tans pis pour Théodore Nott. Gryffondor devait regorger de personnes qui valaient la peine qu'on apprenne à les connaitre.


End file.
